Without Words
by Ran Megumi
Summary: "Tanpa kata dia memberiku cinta." / Madara x Tenten / Special fict for Yuli / Warn Inside / DLDR /
**Without Words**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: K+/T**

 **Uchiha Madara x Tenten**

 **Warn: Gaje, Nista, Typo(s), dan kesalahan pemula lainnya.**

 **DLDR!**

 **RnR**

 **No Flame!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika matahari mulai redup, sang awan pun dengan seksama jadi penguasa langit. Tabuhan angin senja melayangkan helaian rambut manusia yang turun dari mobil menuju pintu rumahnya yang sungguh amat megah di pandang mata. Topi kebanggaan berada di tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya menjijing tas. Seragam yang membuatnya di hormati oleh orang berbagai kalangan masih melekat indah tak terlihat kusut sedikitpun meski sudah berjam-jam busana itu melekat pada dirinya.

Pintu utama terbuka, dengan cepat pelayan rumah segera menghampirinya lalu mengambil tas serta topinya untuk di letakkan di tempat yang semestinya. Senyumnya mengembang seiring dengan melangkahnya kaki panjang pada tangga berhias keramik indah. Jemarinya kanannya melepas sesaat kancing di bawah lehernya agar hawa panas tidak terlalu merangkap dirinya.

Cklek...

Tangis bayi segera menguar memenuhi rongga telinganya begitu ia berhasil membuka pintu kamarnya. Di lihatnya seorang gadis sedang berusaha meraih buntalan daging kecil berwajah manis sedang menangis keras. Dirinya dan istrinya sudah biasa dengan keadaan ini. Tidak dapat tidur di malam hari karena bayinya menangis entah itu lapar atau sedang buang air besar. Tapi sejauh ini keduanya tak pernah mengeluh dan menikmati setiap gangguan yang di buat oleh bayi pria tampan bernama Sabaku no Riku.

Segera ketika si wanita menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya, ia membalikkan badannya.

"Madara- _sama_.." Lirihnya tersenyum samar.

Pria bernama Madara itu menutup pintunya lalu melangkah masuk sembari berkata, "Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak perlu memakai embel-embel ' _sama_ '" Ucapnya.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan itu."

Madara hanya diam tanpa melenyapkan senyumnya. Ia terlalu sibuk menatap manik karamel yang juga tengah menatapnya. Entah kenapa, Madara selalu merasa tidak berdaya dan tenggelam saat mengagumi manik indah itu. Bahkan jabatannya sebagai 'Jenderal' pun rasanya dapat di kalahkan dengan mudah oleh wanita di hadapannya. Kesedihannya ketika air mata menetes dari sana sama dengan melihat 1000 parjuritnya tewas dalam medan tempur. Madara tidak berdaya dan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat sedih wanita itu.

"Apa panasnya sudah menurun?" Tanya Madara menghampiri istri dan anaknya. Tangannya terangkat di dahi sang bayi merasakan suhu tubuhnya.

"Sudah sedikit menurun." Jawabnya singkat.

"Jika sampai besok panasnya tidak turun, kita bawa Riku ke dokter." Pria itu menatap istrinya dan di balas anggukan.

Sesaat kemudian tangisan bayi kecil itu berhenti. Praktis Ibunya menurunkannya kembali ke ranjang bayi membiarkan bayi itu tidur pulas.

Setelah selesai dengan bayinya, ia segera berbalik dan melepas satu persatu kancing baju Madara. Pemimpin bala tentara pertahanan militer Jepang tersebut tersenyum lalu menaikkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Tenten. Detik berikutnya kedua tangan itu berhasil merangkap tubuh kecil istrinya dalam dekapannya. Hembusan nafas berat ia salurkan melalui lekukan leher sang wanita yang masih diam.

"Madara- _sama_.. segeralah mandi. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

Pria bertubuh tegap tersebut melepas pelukannya lalu menyentuh lembut rahang bawah istrinya. Sesaat kemudian kedua bibir dua insan yang sudah sah di hadapan Tuhan maupun negara tersebut sudah menyatu. Saling hisap dan saling lumat. Bibir kenyal wanitanya begitu menggairahkan. Terlebih saat Madara sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Seolah cumbuannya dengan istrinya adalah obat mujarab yang acap kali mengusir penatnya.

Kedua lapisan mulut semakin meliar. Madara tidak mengizinkan istrinya mendominasi keadaan. Perlahan namun pasti, pria itu memainkan giginya pada bibir atas wanitanya. Posisi kepalanya yang condong ke kiri membuatnya lebih leluasa melakukan itu. Gigi keduanya saling berbenturan namun tidak menyurutkan Madara untuk mendapatkan ciuman yang liar namun dewasa.

Angin yang masuk melalui jendela menabuh kedua insan yang tidak juga melepas cumbuannya. Madara menganggap setiap angin yang menerpa dirinya adalah cambuk yang menghancurkan setiap kenangan pahitnya dahulu bersama istrinya. Meski tidak selalu dapat melupakan masa itu, namun Madara yakin Tuhan berpihak padanya dengan menciptakan angin di sekitarnya untuk menerbangkan kenangan pahit itu, menciptakan tanah untuk mengubur dalam-dalam memori yang sungguh ingin dia buang jauh-jauh dari hidupnya.

.

.

.

 **(** _ **Flashback**_ **)**

 **Pukul 14.00**

Madara tiba di ruangan barunya. Ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih dengan hiasan dinding bergambar dirinya dan peralatan senjata mendominasi. Tak lupa juga tag line namanya yang terukir di atas kaca bening bertengger indah di mejanya. Tiga jam perjalanan yang dia tempuh dari Hokaido ke Tokyo membuatnya lelah. Segelas teh dingin yang sedang di siapkan oleh pelayan mungkin akan sedikit mengatasi rasa lelahnya.

Kakinya melangkah lebar mendekati kursinya lalu duduk di sana. Ketukan pintu dari arah luar terpaksa membuatnya kembali mendongak sedetik setelah dirinya menunduk untuk membetulkan letak kursinya.

"Maaf Madara- _sama_ , bolehkah aku masuk?" Suara lembut mendayu di telinga pria itu. Bagai hiburan sesaat di tengah lelahnya, tak lama kemudian satu kepala melongok dari balik pintunya.

"Silahkan." Balasnya kemudian.

Seorang wanita berbalut baju putih khas perawat masuk anggun dengan membawa serta sebuah amplop cokelat di tangan kanannya.

"Maaf Madara- _sama_ jika aku menganggu. Tapi menurut surat pemberitahuan yang kudapat minggu lalu, aku mendapat cuti hamil selama 6 bulan sebelum aku melahirkan. Aku perlu tanda tangan Madara- _sama_ di surat itu."

"Baiklah, kemarikan surat itu."

Tangannya mengudara mengambil secarik amplop di tangan wanita itu. Matanya menari di atas kertas membaca sebari nama di sana.

"Sabaku no Tenten, bagian tim medis. Berapa bulan usia kandunganmu?" Tanya Madara beralih pada perawat tersebut.

"Hampir delapan bulan Madara- _sama_." Balasnya seadanya.

Berhentinya Tenten berucap, bersamaan dengan usainya Madara membubuhkan tanda tangan.

"Baiklah, semoga bayimu sehat kelak." Kata pria itu sembari memberikan amplol berisi surat tersebut.

"Terimakasih Madara- _sama_." Jawab Tenten dengan senyum sumringah.

Tenten segera keluar dari kamar tersebut meninggalkan Madara yang masih belum melepas mata menatapnya. Seketika Madara menggeleng cepat dengan mata terpejam rapat. Apa yang dia lakukan? Tertarik dengan istri orang lain? Dimana otaknya?

Pintu kembali terbuka. Menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya membawa nampan berisi segelas teh dingin dan beberapa cemilan.

"Silahkan Madara- _sama_." Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Chiyo _Baasan_." Balas Madara. "Maaf Chiyo _Baasan_. Jika aku boleh tau, bagaimana sepak terjang Sabaku no Tenten di sini?" Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi pertanyaan Madara sepertinya keluar tanpa ia sadari.

Perempatan muncul di dahi Chiyo mendengar pertanyaan Madara.

"A-ah, j-jangan berpikir yang macam-macam Chiyo _Baasan_. Aku hanya ingin memberinya sedikit penghargaan jika ia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik." Sela Madara dengan tawa renyah.

"Oh,." Chiyo tersenyum dengan mengudarakan pengelihatannya mengingat sesuatu. "Tenten- _san_ dalah seorang perawat yang sangat berdedikasi dan baik. Semua orang mengenalnya karena dia adalah kepala perawat di bagian tim medis. Tidak peduli di ujung dunia sekalipun, jika panggilan kerja memintanya untuk pergi, dia akan berangkat saat itu juga. Setiap hari ia selalu datang tepat waktu untuk mengurus pasien-pasien di rumah sakit jika tidak ada tugas memanggil meski usia kandungannya sudah sebesar itu. Dia wanita yang ramah dan sangat menyukai anak kecil. Sosok wanita sempuran idaman semua pria. Namun sayang, Tenten-san sudah menikah 2 tahun yang lalu. Tenten-san adalah istri dari anggota Kopassus yang di hormati di markas militer ini, Sabaku no Gaara- _sama_." Jelasnya.

"Gaara yang di tugaskan ke samudra Antartika untuk mengevakuasi korban kecelakaan pesawat itu?"

Chiyo mengangguk meng- _iya_ kan.

Uchiha itu mengangguk paham. Siapa sangka sosok wanita yang ia kagumi adalah seorang istri dari anggota kopasus yang bulan lalu datang ke markas lamanya untuk memberikan surat keterangan pemindahannya sekaligus melatih para tentara pemula disana. Perpaduan yang pas, pria berdedikasi dan berani dengan wanita humble dan juga bertanggung jawab.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

.

.

 _[Kecelakaan pesawat yang di alami oleh Japanes Airlines dengan nomor penerbangan RZ-293 menewaskan seluruh penumpang, pramugari, serta pilotnya. Pagi ini pukul delapan waktu setempat, di kabarkan air laut pasang dan mengakibatkan hilangnya beberapa Kopassus yang sedang berupaya untuk mengevakuasi korban pesawat RZ-293. Berikut tayangan yang kami dapatkan.]_

Seluruh telivisi di rumah sakit tempat Tenten di rawat tengah menayangkan berita tersebut. Sontak wanita itu berteriak histeris ketika mengetahui nama Gaara ikut di munculkan dalam daftar anggota yang hilang. Bagaimana mungkin Tuhan melakukan ini? Ketika buah cintanya dan Gaara akan segera lahir, justru pria berambut merah bata tersebut harus menghilang di sapu air pasang. Dosa apa yang dia perbuat hingga harus melahirkan bayinya tanpa kehadiran seorang Gaara di sampingnya? Bagaimana Tenten bisa hidup tanpa suaminya?

Perut Tenten terasa sangat sakit. Ketubannya juga sudah pecah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Pembukaan 3 sudah wanita itu lalui. Entah harus menunggu berapa lama lagi agar bayinya segera lahir? Kenapa harus sesakit ini melalui semuanya tanpa Gaara di sisinya? Pria itu sudah berjanji akan menemaninya selama proses melahirkan. Tapi sekarang apa? Inikah hadiah yang Tenten terima setelah satu bulan lebih tidak bertemu? Melihat nama Gaara berada di antara daftar anggota yang hilang.

Tenten meronta begitu dokter akan memindahkannya ke ruang bersalin. Infus yang sudah terpasang sejak tadi siang di lepas kasar olehnya. Mendengar Gaara menjadi salah satu korban membuatnya gila bahkan tidak bergairah hidup.

"KEMBALIKAN GAARA! AKU INGIN GAARA KEMBALI... KAASAN, KENAPA KEMBALIKAN SUAMIKU! KEMBALIKAN AYAH DARI ANAKKU!"

Wanita paruh baya bernama Hikari memeluk erat putrinya yang tengah memberontak di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan kedaan perut besar. Kondisi Tenten saat ini tidaklah pas jika harus di paksa mengeluarkan bayinya. Sudah pasti resikonya akan besar. Namun jika harus menunggu agar Tenten mereda, sepertinya juga tidak akan mungkin. Kasihan bayi mereka yang berada terlalu lama dalam rahim Tenten. Resiko kematian pada bayi juga bisa terjadi bila di biarkan hal ini berlangsung lama.

"Hikari- _sama_ , kita harus segera mengeluarkan bayinya. Jika tidak keselamatan ibu dan bayi akan terancam." Ucap dokter di sebelahnya yang masih sabar menunggu Tenten yang tidak juga tenang.

"Aku tau, tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Bahkan menyuruhnya berhenti meronta dan menangis adalah hal yang mustahil untuk di lakukan." Jawab Hikari khawatir.

"Kita bisa melakukan caesar. Bius berdosis rendah mungkin akan sedikit menenangkannya tanpa mempengaruhi bayinya."

"Lakukan apapun dokter. Selamatkan mereka!" Tukas Hikari cepat.

"Baiklah, Hikari- _sama_. Kami membutuhkan anda untuk menandatangani surat pernyataan operasi."

"B-bagaimana dengan anakku?"

"Para suster akan menjaganya. Kau tenang saja."

"Baiklah."

 **oOo**

Hikari membuka pintu ruang rawat, wanita paruh baya itu terkejut begitu melihat seorang pria berdiri tepat di depan pintu dengan posisi mengetuk.

"Madara- _sama_?" Lirih Hikari menengadah.

"Anda mengenalku?"

Wanita itu mengangguk samar, "Tenten menceritakan tentang dirimu padaku. Dia bilang kau yang menandatangani surat cutinya."

Madara mengangguk paham dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ada keperluan apa Madara- _sama_ kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Tenten. Aku mendengar berita itu saat di rumah, aku menghkawatirkan keadaan Tenten."

Pintu kamar rawat terbuka, menampakkan seorang figur wanita yang tengah terbaring dengan tetesan air mata di sisi matanya.

"Semakin parah, nyaris saja bayinya meninggal jika dokter tidak segera mengeluarkannya. Aku tidak tau bagaimana Tenten jadinya tanpa Gaara. Mendengar kabar yang belum pasti saja dia sudah seperti itu. Apalagi jika kabar itu benar dan mereka membawa jasad Gaara kehadapannya." Ucapnya dengan wajah lesu dan putus asa.

Madara melangkah masuk mendekati Tenten yang menyadari keberadaanya dan hanya memberi respon kedipan mata beberapa kali. Pria itu tau perasaan macam apa yang di rasakan Tenten saat ini, perasaan yang sama persis ketika di hari ulangtahunnya yang ke 12 ia harus kehilangan ayahnya saat berhadapan dengan teroris class S yang dicari di seluruh penjuru negeri. Jelas membekas di ingatanya bagaimana kulit Ayahnya terkelupas hingga sekujur tubuhnya karena bom molotov yang berada di dekatnya membakar dan menghabiskan seluruh pigmen kulit yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Tangan Madara berada di atas puncak kepala Tenten. Wanita itu menoleh dengan ekspresi memelas dan putus asa.

"Madara- _sama_ , katakan padaku bahwa Gaara bukan salah satu di antara mereka." Isaknya frustasi.

Pria itu menatap nanar gadis auburn berderai air mata tersebut. Hatinya tersiksa entah kenapa, dirinya tidak suka melihat wanita itu bersedih. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan ketika tau Tenten meneteskan air matanya.

"Andai aku Tuhan, akan kukembalikan Gaara saat ini juga di hadapanmu. Tapi aku hanya bertugas untuk membawa kabar bahwa Marinir Sabaku no Gaara, telah di temukan jasadnya di antara reruntuhan badan pesawat yang masih berada di laut lepas." Katanya lirih.

"Tapi Madara- _sama_ , dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk menjadi Ayah yang baik untuk bayi kami, dia juga berjanji akan membuatkan kamar yang lucu untuk bayi kami, Gaara berjanji akan membahagiakan kami selamanya. Kenapa janji-janji itu harus lenyap hanya karena lautan pasang yang melahap habis nyawanya seketika, apakah Tuhan tidak pernah mempertimbangkan kebahagiaan untuk kami? Apa yang salah dengan garis takdir? Begitu kejamnya memisahkan kami ketika hidup kami yang terasa lengkap sudah berada di pelupuk mata?"

Senyum getir terulas. Tanpa pria itu sadar belaian tangan pada puncak kepala berubah menjadi sebuah rengkuhan yang di mulai dari tengkuk hingga turun ke punggung.

' _Kami_ - _sama_ , jika memang kau tidak mempersiapkan kebahagian untuk mereka, aku akan menanggung derita yang di alaminya asal dia bahagia. Aku mencintainya, _Kami-sama.'_ Batin Madara terpejam rapat sembari menahan lelehan air mata yang mendesak keluar.

Rengkuhan Madara terlepas. Ia turun guna menyamakan posisi matanya dengan Tenten. Senyum getir kembali terulas. Ia berusaha menatap kelereng karamel itu meski hatinya berkata 'tidak sanggup'. "Aku berjanji, tidak akan meninggalkanmu dengan segala derita yang kau alami. Percayalah padaku."

.

.

.

.

Cumbuan Madara terlepas begitu pria itu akan meminta yang lebih dari sekedar cumbuan. Begitu terlepas, kepala Tenten segera berbalik dan kembali memperhatikan bayinya. Pria itu tau, bahwasannya Tenten menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Namun meski begitu ia tidak merasa marah atau apapun. Bahkan semu merah di kedua pipi Tenten berarti baik untuknya.

Senyuman Madara terulas. Tenten belum bisa menerimanya. Itulah yang terjadi selama hampir 1 tahun mereka menikah.

Cintaku padanya mengalahkan akal sehatku. Meski hingga detik ini dan berikutnya dia masih belum mencintaiku, aku akan tetap bertahan meski neraka menghadangku. Tidak akan pernah aku menyesali perasaan konyol ini, tidak peduli seberapa tinggi jabatan yang aku emban, aku hanya akan kalah jika kehilangan dirinya. Air mata ketika pemakaman Sabaku no Gaara akan kujadikan air mata terakhir yang menetes dari kelopak indahnya. Akan kusatukan urat nadi kami secara perlahan dan membuatnya menjadi nadiku dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku rela dia bahagia dengan Gaara di kehidupan selanjutnya. Tapi untuk saat ini, akan kubahagiakan dia bahkan jika kelak Tuhan mengutuk perlakuanku.

 **FINISH!**

 **Perasaan Ran atau kalian juga ngerasain? Fanfic ini terlampau kacau dari fanfic yang sebelumnya XD Rasanya Madara OOC banget di sindang. Di sini Madara seperti Madara sebelum Madara memiliki konflik dengan Hashirama *lu ngomong ape?* :'v**

 **Ran mengutuk diri Ran sendiri, kenapa nggak pernah bisa keluar dari zona nyaman angst/hurt/comfort/romance dan sejenisnya. Kenapa Ran nggak pernah bisa bikin genre di luar itu? TAT *lirik fanfic 88 Zodiac* /garuk tembok.**

 **Fanfic ini adalah requestan salah satu reader yang juga Tenten centric bernama Yuli.** **Pernah di publish di wattpad tapi baru sempat di publish di sini sekarang :"D *contoh orang siyalan*** **Semoga kalian khususnya Yuli nggak gumoh setelah baca fanfic nista ini. Akhir kata, sign out ~ (*^w^*)/ tebar kissu/ lalu di injek reader**


End file.
